La dernière danse, fin alternative
by Alhenorr
Summary: Voila ce qui arrive quand une lectrice cogite désespérement sur une fic ... à partir du chapitre 13.


**Résumé** : suite proposée au chapitre 12 de « la dernière danse », de Rieval, comme je l'imagine. Mais bien sur il y a certainement un détail que j'ai laissé passer !

Après lecture de la fin : effectivement …

**Notes de la « copiteuse » : **A la demande de Rieval, je publie cette fin alternative sur mon compte. Du coup j'ai pu m'entraîner pour la publication – expérience longue et douloureuse ! (lol)

On part du principe que le mendecien s'exprime d'une voix doucereuse ;

Les pensées sont en italiques ; les communications radio entre / ;

J'ai voulu montrer un Rodney reprenant le dessus, après une phase logique d'apathie ;

Je ne prétends pas être psy, alors désolée pour les incohérences ;

Je ne peux pas t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, j'ai tout écrit d'une traite. C'est venu comme ça !

J'ai voulu entrer dans l'esprit du psychopathe comme je me l'imaginais.

Juste pour toi, juste pour le fun.

C'est limite un roman (17 pages !), alors bon courage !

**Note de Rieval** j'ai juste corrigé quelques trucs par ci par là, mais vraiment rien de très essentiel. Merci mille fois à toi Alhénorr pour ce très joli cadeau de début d'année !

**Réponse de la « copiteuse » :** Merci à toi de m'avoir inspiré. Et merci pour les reviews. Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

**oOo**

**08h12 **

« _nonnonnonnonnononnnonnon_ »

La respiration du canadien se fit saccadée. La terreur montait en lui, le privant de tous ses moyens. Il savait qu'il devait agir, appeler à l'aide, mais la panique le paralysait.

Il avait été prudent, pourtant. Il avait évité toutes les zones où il aurait pu _le_ croiser. _Il_ n'avait pas accès aux quartiers des terriens, non ? Et _il_ ne pouvait pas se déplacer seul dans la cité ? Encore une erreur. Son esprit analysait la situation et raillait le grand Rodney McKay, qui de toute sa vie ne s'était jamais trouvé à court d'idée, de solution. Mais ces deux derniers mois avaient annihilé aussi le Docteur Rodney McKay et, ne laissant qu'un grand vide. Il n'était plus rien. Il était brisé.

Il regarda son tortionnaire bloquer le transporteur, toujours incapable du moindre geste, en dépit des hurlements qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Son cerveau envoyait des commandements de fuite, mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

L'homme s'approcha lentement de Rodney, plus près, toujours plus près, avec ce sourire cruel qu'il lui réservait. Rodney ferma les yeux, en espérant se réveiller dans ses quartiers, jusqu'à ce que le souffle de l'homme effleure son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux, terrorisé.

Le mendecien le regardait l'air amusé, sans pour autant poser les mains sur lui. Non, pas tout de suite. Il attendait les supplications du terrien, c'était cela qui lui plaisait. Chaque soir durant ces deux derniers mois, il avait attendu ce moment. Il trouvait _divertissant_ de briser cet homme si arrogant, si sur de lui.

« Rodney, Rodney, Rodney … tu croyais donc pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? »

Rodney frissonna et se mit à trembler irrépressiblement. Un violent bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles.

« Tu ne sais donc pas que tu m'appartiens ? ».

**oOo**

**08h12**

Sheppard regarda McKay s'engouffrer dans le transporteur, certainement en route vers son labo. Il l'avait vu sortir de ses quartiers quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait hésité à aller lui parler, craignant un rejet comme trois jours auparavant, quand il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

Le canadien lui avait alors adressé un regard vide. Sans colère, sans honte, sans peur, sans cris, sans rien. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il l'avait juste fixé de ce regard choquant, dérangeant. Un regard qui faisait mal, parce que justement il ne montrait rien. Puis il s'était détourné.

Et il refusait toujours de désigner son agresseur.

Depuis, McKay les fuyait ; Cadman avait tenté de lui parler, mais rien à faire. Même Carson n'obtenait rien de lui. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. L'écossais était passé de la colère à la patience, pour revenir à la colère.

Le silence du canadien était pire que tout ! John aurait voulu que Rodney les accable de tous les maux. La colère, les cris, les insultes … il les aurait acceptés, il en rêvait même. Mais cette indifférence, cette absence d'accusation … Rodney McKay n'existait plus. Il était brisé.

Et c'était cela le plus insupportable.

Sheppard resta planté dans le couloir, sans oser approcher son ami. Il sourit amèrement « _un ami que tu as abandonné, dont tu t'es si bien éloigné que tu n'as même pas vu … que tu n'as pas voulu voir qu'il allait mal !_ ».

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il s'était déjà détourné et ne vit pas l'homme retenir les portes du transporteur et y pénétrer.

**oOo**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Rodney tenta de dissuader son agresseur.

« Mes … mes amis … vont me chercher. Ils savent tout !»

Le mendecien rit doucement.

« Nooon Rodney ! Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as rien dit ».

Le canadien déglutit péniblement. _L'esprit dominait le corps_. Cette théorie perdait tout son sens, comme le prouvait sa réaction actuelle.

« Personne ne viendra t'aider, tu es tout à moi, rien qu'à moi ! »

Rodney secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

L'homme approcha la main droite de son visage, tandis que la gauche se posait sur le mur, bloquant Rodney contre la paroi. Le canadien regarda la main s'approcher de son visage comme hypnotisé et le contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge. Il y eut un déclic en lui. Il hurla.

« nooooooooon ».

Il repoussa l'homme violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, et se précipita sur le module de contrôle. Il relança le système de commande du transporteur, les mains tremblantes, complètement paniqué, sans faire à attention à l'endroit où ils atterriraient.

Le mendecien se releva et se jeta sur lui au moment où les portes s'ouvraient, plaquant le canadien sur le sol. Un corps à corps commença, où l'un luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir, et l'autre avec un plaisir sadique. Complètement obnubilé par la terreur et entièrement préoccupé par la lutte qu'il menait pour ne pas se retrouver encore une fois à la merci de ce monstre, Rodney ne remarqua pas où ils se trouvaient.

**oOo**

**08h15**

John rejoignit la salle d'entraînement ; il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il attrapa une paire de gants et commença à frapper dans un punching-ball. Les coups violents firent lever la tête à plusieurs des militaires qui faisaient des exercices dans la salle. Nul n'osa l'interrompre.

Si les seules personnes à connaître la vérité en dehors de lui-même, étaient Elisabeth, Cadman, Carson et l'infirmière qui l'avait assisté, tous dans la cité savaient en revanche que le scientifique était malade ou blessé ou quelque chose dans ce genre et que s'était grave, voir très grave … Les rumeurs allaient bon train, mais les personnes précitées gardaient fermement le secret.

Une chose était sure, l'ambiance était tendue.

Certains haussaient les épaules, conjecturant que sa conscience s'était enfin réveillée suite à « l'affaire Dorandan » ; d'autres, très rares, semblaient se réjouir que le docteur « je sais tout » ait des problèmes!

Mais la grande majorité des membres de l'expédition se plongeaient dans une sorte d'introspection, car même si le canadien était arrogant, égocentrique et quelquefois détestable, malgré les évènements de Dorandan, ils se rappelaient tous maintenant - mais trop tard - que McKay avait à de nombreuses reprises sauvé la cité et leurs vies par la même occasion, en risquant parfois la sienne !

En dépit de ses défauts, il avait souvent fait preuve d'un courage sans égal et d'un grand dévouement ! Et ils l'avaient abandonné, tous, sans exceptions !

Ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère, non ! Ils étaient une équipe, une famille ! Comment était il possible que dans leur situation - plus que précaire - ils en soient arrivés à ostraciser un des leurs ? Les préjugés courant sur Terre pouvaient ils survivre à cet exil dans une autre galaxie ? N'avaient ils donc rien compris ? N'était il pas temps de grandir ?

Sheppard sentait les regards de ses hommes sur lui ; leur inquiétude aussi. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il devait préserver la dignité de McKay autant que possible … enfin … pour ce qu'il en restait. Par un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dévoiler de cette horreur. Et surtout pas à Caldwell. Pour épargner au canadien une autre humiliation.

Teyla et Ronon sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais leurs caractères respectifs ne les incitaient pas à poser de questions.

**oOo**

**08h20**

Elisabeth était derrière son bureau. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de travailler, le rapport de Carson lui revenait en tête.

« _Pénétration forcée, déchirure, points de sutures_ ».

Ces mots étaient gravés dans son esprit comme autant de brûlures. Et son sentiment de culpabilité n'avait cessé d'augmenter. La colère aussi.

Le rejet de Rodney était mérité, mais le plus insupportable restait qu'il avait subit … tout ça … sous ses yeux et … qu'elle n'avait rien vu ! Cette idée la rendait malade. Elle passait de la fureur aux remords sans arrêt.

Elle soupira en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Comment était ce possible ? Comment avait elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'avait elle pu rien voir ? Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses. Sans réponses ? Pas si sûr.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en repensant à Rodney tel qu'elle l'avait vu il y a quatre nuits de cela, à l'infirmerie, endormi grâce aux bons soins de Carson, Sheppard à son chevet. Elle était restée à l'entrée sans avertir le colonel de sa présence.

Et Rodney avait eut un énième cauchemar ; John s'était précipité, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, tandis qu'Elisabeth, s'était approchée instinctivement. Elle lui avait caressée la joue.

Le regard de John, un mélange de colère, de remords et de tristesse, avait croisé le sien, brillant de larmes. Ils s'étaient assis et avaient veillé le scientifique durant plusieurs heures, en silence. Puis John lui avait murmuré d'aller se coucher et elle l'avait laissé.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de McKay.

**oOo**

**08h25**

Rodney ne voulait pas céder. Pas cette fois. Pas alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini. Il n'était pas si indifférent finalement. La peur était revenue, tout comme la honte, la haine et les autres sentiments, piégés dans le tourbillon qui occupait actuellement son cerveau. Mais pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il luttait vraiment. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il n'était déjà plus rien.

Il avait décidé de quitter Atlantis, de repartir sur Terre ; plus rien ne le retenait ici.

Ces deux derniers mois il était passé par tous les stades : la honte, la peur, la colère, le désespoir, l'indifférence et puis le néant, le vide ; plus aucun sentiment. Il était comme mort à l'intérieur.

Il n'en voulait même pas aux autres de n'avoir rien vu ; il savait qu'il était seul responsable. Mais il ne pourrait pas pardonner et encore moins oublier.

Il appréciait cet univers cotonneux qui était le sien depuis quatre jours.

Mais ces dernières minutes lui avaient parfaitement démontré que sa belle théorie était fausse. Il n'était pas si vide de sentiments. Il pouvait encore ressentir de la terreur.

Il lança des coups de pied et enfonça ses doigts dans les yeux de l'autre, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage et desserra son étreinte. McKay se releva tremblant de tous ses membres, mettant autant de distance que possible entre eux.

Il réalisa peu à peu où il était, en sentant le vent sur son visage, puis le bruit des vagues et avec une amère ironie, il reconnut l'endroit ; le ponton sud est ! Où quatre jours auparavant il avait voulu se suicider. Il recula et sentit bientôt la rambarde contre son dos. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Le contact froid du métal lui permit de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Il avait réussit à se libérer ! Il l'avait repoussé !

Le mendecien s'interposait entre la porte et lui, mais peu importe. Ils pouvaient aussi bien rester ici après tout. Rodney disait stop ! C'était terminé maintenant !

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Plus jamais vous ne poserez les mains sur moi ! »

**oOo**

**08h30**

John quitta le gymnase, finalement incapable de supporter les regards de ses hommes.

Les évènements de ces derniers jours tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers le labo de McKay sans même s'en rendre compte.

Rodney avait refusé de dénoncer son bourreau ; il n'avait plus confiance en eux. C'était compréhensible. Le problème c'est que John souhaitait mettre la main sur cette ordure. Pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

Carson et Cadman en étaient arrivé à la conclusion logique qu'il s'agissait d'un mendecien. Ce qui laissait cinq possibilités. Il forcerait McKay à parler, ou alors il trouverait lui-même la réponse. Mais une chose était sure, il découvrirait l'identité de cette ordure !

Bon sang ! S'il ne le démasquait pas très vite, il pourrait de nouveau s'en prendre à Rodney !

Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Elisabeth. Elle aussi vivait très mal cette histoire. Elle sortait du labo de McKay.

« Je voulais voir Rodney, mais il n'est pas là ».

John fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais justement le trouver ici ! »

Elisabeth secoua la tête. John soupira, découragé. Ils échangèrent un regard triste, puis repartirent en silence vers la salle de contrôle. Le canadien s'isolait de plus en plus. L'ironie de l'histoire voulait qu'ils aient initié cette séparation.

**oOo**

Le mendecien s'était relevé, la rage se lisait dans ses yeux. Sa chose s'était rebellée.

C'était indigne, insultant. Ce manque de soumission méritait une punition.

Rodney ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentait une vague d'énergie nouvelle se déverser en lui. Une réminiscence de l'ancien Rodney McKay. Celui qui n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose ; celui qui se serait battu, qui résistait à tout. Celui qui trouvait dans son intelligence les ressources pour supporter toutes les avanies. Dont l'arrogance était la seule arme.

Il n'avait jamais eut besoin de personne. Il n'avait jamais laissé les autres l'approcher, car il savait que s'ouvrir aux autres revenait à s'exposer aux sentiments, bons ou mauvais. Mais depuis Atlantis il avait changé ; il s'était attaché à eux. Il s'était dévoilé.

Leur avenir incertain, les situations drôles, triste ou tendues, qu'ils avaient affrontés - surtout avant de recevoir de l'aide de la Terre - alors qu'ils étaient isolés, ne pouvant compter que sur eux-mêmes, avait créé des liens qu'il pensait indéfectibles.

Indestructibles.

Il s'était trompé. Ils l'avaient tous rejeté. John, Elisabeth, Carson, Radek. Tous.

Et il s'était finalement effondré.

**oOo**

**08h35**

Carson avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Quoi de mieux qu'un inventaire pour éviter de trop réfléchir. Il fallait rester concentré, sous peine de devoir reprendre les comptes à zéro.

Malgré tout, il ne cessait de repenser aux évènements de ces quatre derniers jours. La colère revint aussi sec. Avec ses compagnons de route. La honte, le remord, la tristesse.

Il avait tout tenté pour obtenir des informations de la part de Rodney. Sans succès. Le canadien gardait obstinément le silence. Ni accusations, ni pleurs. Pas de cris, de mots, pas même un regard.

En plus du traumatisme du au viol – aux multiples viols – aux coups et à tous les sentiments qui s'y attachent – peur, honte, haine – Rodney avait subit leur indifférence, leur mépris même. Et ça laissait des traces, forcément. Comment pourrait il de nouveau leur faire confiance ?

Carson soupira, le cœur lourd. Ecoeuré. Super l'amitié !

Depuis toujours il se complaisait dans le rôle du gentil médecin, de l'ami toujours présent. Celui qui ne jugeait pas, qui écoutait, qui aidait. Tu parles !

Il ne valait pas mieux que les autres ; il avait écarté le canadien et refusé son mea culpa suite à « l'affaire Dorandan ».

Il soupira derechef et regarda son carnet en clignant des yeux. Re-soupir. Il s'était une fois de plus perdu dans ses comptes.

_« Bloody hell »_.

Rodney devait parler. Dénoncer le coupable. Mais surtout - surtout – se décharger de tout ce qui le hantait depuis deux mois. Peur, colère, honte. A la longue ça le détruirait.

Carson était médecin, il connaissait les conséquences d'un viol sur les victimes. Les différentes phases. La culpabilité venait en dernier. Elle rongeait le peu de personnalité qui leur restait. Elles se reprochaient leur manque de résistance, leur faiblesse. C'était un cercle vicieux, infernal, qui les replongeait immanquablement dans le maelström d'émotions qui les habitait.

_« Imbécile ! » _

La culpabilité n'était _pas_ l'ultime étape. Non. Le pire restait l'apathie, l'insensibilité, le détachement. La preuve que la personnalité de la victime - _« Dieu qu'il détestait ce mot ! »_ - était définitivement morte. Certains finissaient par reprendre leur vie en main – après un long travail de reconstruction - mais d'autres …

Un goût amer dans la bouche, Carson songea que Rodney était déjà détruit. Anéantit. Son comportement actuel démontrait bien que plus rien ne le touchait.

**oOo**

**08h40**

Rodney hurlait.

Il déversait enfin tout ce qu'il retenait depuis deux mois. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le vent qui le giflait, lui donnait une impression de puissance. Une sorte de sauvagerie s'était emparée de son esprit.

Les digues avaient cédé. Enfin. A croire que son cerveau ne supportait plus son atonie.

L'ancien Rodney McKay se rebellait. Ou plutôt un mélange de l'ancien Rodney et de quelqu'un d'autre. De nouveau. Qui prenait le dessus. Qui sonnait la révolte.

Il sentait la vie couler de nouveau dans ses veines. C'était jouissif. Exaltant.

Le mendecien s'était immobilisé, incrédule. Son « jouet » était cassé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le terrien trouverait en lui suffisamment de ressources pour se révolter et lui résister.

C'était inconcevable. Inacceptable.

Il l'avait brisé, non ? Son œuvre ne pouvait pas être réduite à néant ?

**oOo**

**08h45**

John et Elisabeth arrivèrent à la salle de contrôle sans avoir échangé la moindre parole. C'était trop difficile. D'ailleurs, ils n'auraient pas su quoi dire. Leurs pensées étaient trop confuses pour être exprimées.

Les techniciens les observaient sans cacher leur curiosité. Rien n'avait filtré de l'infirmerie, mais les mines sombres des responsables de la Cité indiquaient clairement que l'heure était grave.

Le docteur McKay avait il contracté une maladie incurable ? Avait réellement il tenté de se suicider - Comme les dernières rumeurs le laissaient entendre - ? Ca lui ressemblait si peu ! Ses remords concernant « l'affaire Dorandan » n'étaient donc pas qu'une façade ? Comment les choses en étaient elles arrivées là ? La solidarité ne devait elle pas être leur leitmotiv quoiqu'il arrive ?

Elisabeth entra dans son bureau sans attendre le colonel. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, certaine de lire sur son visage ce qu'elle refoulait au fond d'elle-même.

Il la suivit et se posta devant la baie vitrée, tandis qu'elle prenait place dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Comment ai pu l'abandonner ? »

Elisabeth sursauta et fixa le dos du colonel. Dans un murmure, John venait d'exprimer exactement la question qui la hantait depuis quatre jours. En effet. Comment avait elle pu ? Pourquoi ? De quel droit ? Car même si sa réticence durant ce qui était devenu « l'affaire Dorandan » lui avait épargné de trop longues réflexions éthiques, elle avait donné son accord, non ?

« Comment avons-_nous_ pu John ? Nous tous. »

John se retourna, rageur, le regard sombre.

« Il fait partie de mon équipe ! »

« Et je suis responsable de cette Cité, et de tous ceux qui y vivent ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes, avant que John ne se détourne. Elisabeth soupira.

« La question n'est pas là, pour le moment. Nous devons nous concentrer pour l'aider. »

« Il refuse notre aide ! »

« Nous y parviendront »

John ri avec amertume. « Vous m'avez l'air bien sure de vous. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Détrompez vous. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative. Je ne peux pas – je ne veux pas – imaginer que nous échoueront. »

Le colonel ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé sur le seuil, il s'arrêta un instant sans se retourner.

« Vous êtes optimiste Elisabeth. Trop peut être ».

Puis il sortit sans attendre de réponse, laissant la jeune femme à ses doutes et ses espoirs.

**oOo**

**08h50**

Rodney exultait. Ca faisait tellement de bien ! Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi vivant.

Il jouait au chat et à la souris avec le mendecien. Ils se tournaient autour, sans savoir qui était en position de force, s'éloignant progressivement de la porte.

Il n'entendit pas sa radio crachoter et la voix de Sheppard en sortir.

/ _McKay_ /

**oOo**

**08h55**

John avait quitté le bureau du Dc Weir frustré et troublé. Il voulait réellement croire que les choses allaient s'arranger, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. McKay ne pourrait pas oublier, occulter cette horreur d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Il devait lui parler. S'il ne souhaitait pas désigner le coupable, okay, John l'accepterait.

Même si il ne rêvait que d'une chose, mettre la main sur ce salopard - pour qu'il paie. Le prix du sang. Qu'il souffre. Oh oui, il avait _longuement_ réfléchit à ce qu'il lui ferait s'il pouvait rester seul un moment avec lui ! Rien qu'un moment.

Il fallait qu'il voie McKay. Tout de suite. N'y tenant plus il attrapa sa radio.

/ _McKay_ /.

**oOo**

**09h05**

Elisabeth avait rejoint Carson à l'infirmerie. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les remords l'épuisaient, lui ôtant toute capacité de réflexion. Elle était sortie de son bureau hantée par la dernière phrase du colonel, juste cinq minutes après lui, après être restée figée quelques instants sur son siège.

Elle avait bien fait. Carson avait su trouver les mots – et la manière - pour lui remettre les idées en place.

**oOo**

**09h00**

Rodney fixait le mendecien avec un sourire dément. Il était libéré – enfin !

Ils s'approchaient dangereusement du ponton, mais le canadien n'y prêtait aucune attention. _Il _n'avait plus de prise sur lui.

La ronde dans laquelle ils étaient lancés prendrait fin aujourd'hui, sur ce ponton. Rodney ne pensait même pas à fuir. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Se cacher. Il n'était pas en mesure de penser sereinement, de se dire que le mendecien pouvait encore lui faire du mal.

Il voulait seulement l'affronter.

Le mendecien observait sa proie. Une proie visiblement libérée de son influence, mais dans cette liberté retrouvée ne remarquait pas que le sol était détrempé. Rendu glissant par les embruns et les éclaboussures des vagues.

Très glissant.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, un sourire satisfait écartant lentement ses lèvres. Il ne perdait jamais.

**oOo**

**09h05**

/ _Rodney, nous devons parler. Même si vous me haïssez_. /

Silence. John laissa alors son cœur parler.

/ _Rodney, je sais que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je regrette. Tout. Dorandan, mon comportement, votre … ce - ce que vous avez subit_. /

Silence, silence.

/ _Je vous ai laissé tombé. Jugé. Je me suis éloigné de vous_. /

Silence.

/ _Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de notre amitié ; de votre confiance. Je ne peux pas effacer ces deux mois et ce que vous avez subit, je le sais. Mais sachez le, pour Dorandan et tout ce qui a suivit, je suis autant responsable que vous. J'étais d'accord. Et je n'ai pas assumé ; J'ai préféré rejeter la faute sur vous, c'était tellement plus facile. Je me suis éloigné parce que vous me rappeliez constamment que j'étais aussi coupable…/_

Il s'interrompit, écoeuré. Toujours aucune réponse.

/ _Mes excuses ne suffiront pas et je n'aurais pas assez de toute ma vie pour me faire pardonner, mais – je vous en prie – laissez moi vous aider_. /

Rien. Pas le moindre signe. John n'espérait pas réellement obtenir une réponse. Enfin si un peu. Mais le silence de Rodney ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'était imaginé que cette fois il accepterait …

John secoua la tête, pour arrêter de se complaire dans l'autoflagélation.

_Bon sang ! C'est lui la victime ! Pas toi !_

**oOo**

**09h15**

Elisabeth et Carson courraient dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle de contrôle.

« L'ordure ! Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. ».

Carson était toujours sous le coup de la réaction d'Elisabeth. Elle _le_ connaissait. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui infliger toutes les tortures qu'il préparait dans un coin de son cerveau, depuis quatre jours.

Quatre jours, ça laissait le temps de peaufiner les détails, d'imaginer les cris, le sang et …

Carson revint à des pensées plus sereines, en pénétrant la salle de contrôle.

Elisabeth demanda à un technicien de localiser McKay et de prévenir Radek et Sheppard. Elle avisa les mendeciens qui transportaient leurs effets personnels près de la porte. Ils étaient quatre. Quatre. Pas cinq. Où était il ? Elisabeth frémit et pressa le technicien de se dépêcher. Une sourde angoisse montait en elle.

_Il_ était avec Rodney, elle le savait, elle en était sûre.

**oOo**

Rodney avait tout entendu. Et étrangement, cette fois il avait _écouté_.

Les paroles du colonel l'avaient touché. La sincérité perçait dans sa voix. C'était indéniable. Comme les quatre jours précédents, certainement.

Mais aujourd'hui Rodney était _réveillé_, il _comprenait_, il _ressentait_.

Il _compatissait_ à la douleur de John. Risible, non ? Il était la victime mais il endossait la peine de son ami. Aller étudier les méandres de l'esprit humain avec ça !

Il revivait, voila tout. Il accepterait de parler à John, mais pas tout de suite, dans quelques jours peut être, quand il pourrait affronter sa compassion et ses questions sans s'effondrer. Car tout le problème venait de là – cette capacité émotionnelle rétablie pouvait avoir des conséquences négatives, très négatives - il risquait de s'effondrer.

Et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se relever cette fois.

Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

L'homme en face de lui. Le monstre.

Il s'était arrêté. Il le regardait avec ce sourire satisfait. Froid. Cruel.

Rodney attrapa sa radio.

/ _Nous parlerons Colonel_ /.

**oOo**

Elisabeth et Carson bouillaient. Cette cité était tellement grande. Ils avaient l'impression de revivre la scène d'il y a quatre jours. Insoutenable. Et ce technicien qui n'obtenait rien. Où était donc Radek ?

Ah ! Le voila. Enfin. Le tchèque appliqua la procédure utilisée précédemment, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Il ne connaissait pas la vérité, mais les rumeurs étaient déjà suffisamment explicites.

**oOo**

John hésitait, quand à la conduite à tenir. Partir à la recherche de McKay et le forcer à parler ou au moins à écouter, où attendre une fois de plus que son ami fasse le premier pas. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions ce serait long et diffici …

/ _Nous parlerons Colonel_ /.

Le cœur de John manqua un battement. Il avait répondu ! Il acceptait de parler ! John se retint de hurler de joie. Il devait jouer serré.

/_Mais pas aujourd'hui._ /

/ _Très bien Rodney nous attend …_ /

/ _Je suis un peu occupé là_ /

Le colonel fronça les sourcils attendant la suite, déconcerté. La voix de McKay était calme, mais pas atone, comme ces derniers jours. Quelque chose était _différent._

/ _J'ai une affaire urgente à traiter, mais ensuite …_/

Il y eut un cri, puis plus rien. John sursauta.

/ _McKay, vous avez un problème_ /. Silence. / _Rodney ?_/

_« Bon sang que ce passe t il ? »._

A cet instant, le message d'Elisabeth parvint à John et lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il tenta aussitôt de rappeler Rodney.

/ _McKay, où êtes vous ? Rodney ! Merde, c'est important !_ /

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il se précipita vers la salle de contrôle, tout en contactant Radek et Bates par radio. Un sombre pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. Il espérait se tromper, mais si il était dans le vrai, alors son ami était seul quelque part avec son bourreau !

**oOo**

Sa radio était hors de portée. La voix de Sheppard lui parvint de loin.

/ _McKay, vous avez un problème_ /. Silence. / _Rodney_ /

Rodney entendait les mots du colonel, sans parvenir à les comprendre ; il était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, son esprit entièrement occupé à lutter contre la terreur qui réapparaissait insidieusement.

Quel imbécile. Il était tombé. Il avait glissé sur le dos et s'était cogné la tête. Et il était un peu assommé.

Le mendecien ne demandait que ça. Il s'était rué sur lui - en une fraction de seconde - s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Bloquant ses mouvements des genoux. Comme avant. Durant ces nuits où …

/ _McKay, où êtes vous ? Rodney ! Merde c'est important !_ /

**oOo**

Sheppard avait rejoint les autres en salle de contrôle. Il attendait patiemment que Radek lui donne la position de Rodney. En apparence. Les poings serrés autour de son P90.

Elisabeth fixait la veine qui tressautait sur la tempe du Colonel ; son angoisse atteignait ses limites.

Ils étaient suspendus à, l'expertise de Zelenka. Le tchèque s'affairait autour de la console de surveillance, avec des gestes précis mais rapides.

Elisabeth tournait en rond, ne tenant pas en place. Elle tenta de contacter le canadien par radio.

/ _Rodney ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, répondez …_/

Elle baissa la tête découragée. John prit la relève. Tout plutôt que rester là les bras ballants.

/ _McKay ! Donnez nous votre position !_ / Silence. /RODNEY ! Répondez bon sang /

Radek poussa un petit cri de triomphe et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Deux points apparaissaient sur l'écran. Proches. Très proches. Sur le ponton sud est.

John lâcha un cri de rage et courut au transporteur le plus proche. Carson eut juste le temps de se glisser à ses cotés avant que les portes ne se referment.

**oOo**

Bien que Rodney ait la rage au cœur, le mendecien plus fort physiquement, prenait peu à peu l'avantage sur lui. Comme à chaque fois.

Il le coinça sous son poids, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis que Rodney perdait peu à peu ses forces en se débattant sans succès. Sa chute l'affaiblissait. Et son corps se remettait à peine de ses précédentes blessures.

_« Non »_

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Des larmes de peur. D'humiliation. De rage. D'impuissance.

Comme à chaque fois. Le souffle coupé, pris de nausées, Rodney replongea dans ses cauchemars, occultant le monde réel.

Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes, l'empêchant d'entendre les mots qui sortaient de sa radio.

/ _Rodney ! pour l'amour de Dieu, répondez …_/

Le mendecien releva la tête et le gifla.

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir défié ! » hurla t il.

/ _McKay ! Donnez nous votre position !_ /

La tête de Rodney heurta douloureusement le sol, tandis que le goût métallique du sang lui emplissait la bouche.

/_RODNEY ! Répondez bon sang !_/

La douleur lui vrilla la tête et des flashs de lumière apparurent devant ses yeux. Assommé, il cessa de se débattre durant quelques minutes, que le mendecien mit à profit pour le retourner sur l'estomac.

Rodney reprit ses esprits en sentant son pantalon glisser sur ses hanches. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. « _noooooon ! Pas ça ! Pas encore !_ ».

Le mendecien l'avait cloué au sol, mais il était encore habillé. Il parvint à ôter son pantalon et Rodney sentit ...

Le canadien hurla de plus belle. Se rebellant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait ces deux derniers mois.

L'homme le frappa encore une fois, et Rodney sentit son nez exploser, la douleur lui coupa de nouveau le souffle. Epuisé, à moitié inconscient, il cessa de lutter au moment où les portes du transporteur s'ouvraient avec fracas, sur un Sheppard plein de rage.

**oOo**

John sortit en trombe du transporteur, fouillant la zone du regard. Devant la scène qu'il découvrit, le colonel vit rouge et la haine s'empara de lui. Il rejoignit les deux hommes en courant, suivit de près par Carson.

Il arracha le mendecien du corps inconscient de Rodney, et le projeta violemment contre le sol. Et se mit à le frapper, tandis que Carson se précipitait sur le canadien qui revenait lentement à lui, tremblant de tous ses membres.

John était sans pitié. Il avait disjoncté. Déconnecté de la réalité. Ces poings traduisaient tout ce qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Avec une violence inouïe. Le mendecien tentait de se protéger comme il pouvait.

Elisabeth arriva accompagnée de Cadman. Elle se rassura en voyant Carson se charger de Rodney et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant que l'écossais prodiguait les premiers soins à un McKay choqué – encore une fois ! – qui s'accrochait à lui comme un enfant apeuré le ferait, Elisabeth chercha John des yeux. Elle frémit.

-« John ! Arrêtez ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! ».

Cadman et Elisabeth se précipitèrent sur le colonel. Elles eurent beaucoup de mal a lui faire lâcher prise. Ils reculèrent tous les trois dans un pêle-mêle de corps. Cadman se releva immédiatement, braquant son P90 sur le mendecien, qui avait fait de même, bien que salement amoché.

Elisabeth murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille de John et la tension reflua un peu du corps du militaire. Elisabeth le relâcha et lui fit face. La haine était toujours présente dans son regard, et autre chose aussi – il avait du avoir la même réaction durant la tempête, pensa t elle.

Il cligna des yeux. La haine et la colère subsistaient, mais il retrouvait son sang froid. C'était visible à travers ses efforts pour respirer calmement - elle le connaissait bien maintenant.

Du coin de l'œil elle constata que Rodney approchait, soutenu par Carson. Lui aussi était amoché. Une plaie ouverte au crâne et le nez ensanglanté. Elisabeth, la main posée sur le bras de John, sentit le corps du colonel se raidir, puis se détendre de nouveau. Contrôle, contrôle.

« Ca va Rodney ? »

Rodney gardait les yeux au sol, incapable d'affronter ses compagnons.

« C'est terminé, il ne peut plus vous faire de mal. » (1)

Il était revenu, mais à quel prix. Il ne voulait pas de leur culpabilité, de leurs remords, de leur pitié. Il ne voulait rien, juste rester seul. Il avait atteint ses limites, il ne sentait pas capable de supporter ce qui allait suivre ; les questions, la compassion, la sympathie, et surtout les regards.

Il voulait juste être au calme, sans bruit. Sans rien.

**oOo**

« Comme c'est touchant ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le mendecien. Ce dernier s'adressa à Rodney.

« Où étaient ils quand vous en aviez besoin ? ».

Rodney ne répondit pas. Elisabeth fit un pas en avant.

« Taisez vous! ».

« Où étaient ils quand je vous tenais entre mes bras ? ». Rodney devint livide. « J'ai prit tant de plaisir avec vous. Vous avez aimé cela, avouez le ! Vous étiez tellement … ouch ! » (2)

Cadman venait de lui enfoncer son P90 dans le ventre.

Les autres étaient pétrifiés, n'osant pas poser les yeux sur Rodney. Ils n'avaient pas réagit, leurs visages figés par l'horreur.

Le mendecien se releva en titubant. Narquois.

« Eh bien que se passe t il ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ? ».

Cette fois, Cadman lui balança son P90 dans le visage, tandis que John s'approchait.

**oOo**

Rodney ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de cet homme qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Il écoutait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche comme autant de serpents. Incapable du moindre geste. Des souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. Des images sordides.

« Faites le taire. Par pitié, faites le taire. »

L'autre continuait malgré les coups de Cadman et de John. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Rodney s'empara du 9 mm de Carson et s'écarta de lui, en braquant son arme sur le mendecien. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Maintenant.

Carson et Elisabeth semblaient horrifiés. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Seul John fit preuve de sang froid.

« Rodney, non ! Ne faites pas ça ! ».

« Pourquoi colonel ? J'ai droit à ma vengeance ! ». Sa main trembla et sa vue se troubla. Tiens ! Il avait encore des larmes.

« Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier ! ».

« Ce n'est que justice ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. La loi du Talion jusque sur Pégase. ». Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

Comme quatre jours auparavant, John s'approcha doucement, une main tendue vers lui.

Le regard de Rodney ne dévia pas d'un millimètre.

« Donnez moi cette arme Rodney. Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier ».

« Je veux qu'il paie. »

« Il n'y a seule chose qu'il ne vous a pas pris Rodney »

Rodney le regarda, l'air confus.

« Votre âme ».

Rodney sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui ; son bras trembla de plus belle. Il fixa une dernière fois son bourreau. Celui-ci était terrifié. Enfin. Rodney avait toujours détesté les armes. A ses yeux, quelque soit leur nature, elles représentaient la pire création de l'homme.

Quelques mois auparavant, il avait détenu entre les mains une des armes les plus terrifiantes jamais créée. Les conséquences avaient été effroyables. Le sentiment de puissance que procurait une arme en main était dangereux, il le savait. Toute sa vie, il s'y était refusé.

« Je veux qu'il paie ».

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure.

« Il va payer ».

John fit encore un pas vers lui. La main toujours tendue. Rodney se tourna vers lui et lui abandonna l'arme, avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule du colonel. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

**oO Epilogue Oo**

Sur la digue …

Rodney sentit la présence de John, avant de l'entendre. C'était étrange. Depuis le « dernier acte » sur le ponton sud-est, il savait quand le colonel n'était pas loin.

John regardait son ami depuis de longues minutes. Il ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il craignait trop qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Aux dires de Carson et de Kate, s'était encore une éventualité.

Si Rodney n'était plus le même, leur Rodney, au moins il était en vie. Il parlait, de tout et de rien. De la Terre, d'Atlantis. Mais jamais du vi-…

John serra les dents. Mais toujours selon Carson et Kate, cela viendrait. Il faut laisser du temps au tempsAu moins acceptait il de parler. Même si ç'était de choses futiles.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage et un seul mot semblait caractériser le canadien à cet instant : liberté. Cette précieuse liberté qu'il avait perdue durant deux long mois.

Il faudrait aussi du temps pour reconstruire leur amitié. Faire table rase du passé était impossible. Les blessures étaient trop profondes. Mais ils rebâtiraient sur de nouvelles fondations. Sur des bases solides. John s'était découvert des trésors de patience, une patience infinie.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'il ne me l'a pas prit, que c'est la seule chose qu'il ne m'a pas volé, mais je n'en suis pas si sur, colonel ».

John fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Rodney se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible, le regard absent.

« Mon âme … ».

Le front de John se plissa un peu plus. Il fit un pas en avant et posa la main sur l'épaule du canadien, qui se rétracta aussitôt. Le colonel s'empressa de reculer. Encore une chose qui avait changé. Il puisa dans ses réserves de patience. Du temps. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures.

« Désolé ».

« Désolé ».

Ils avaient parlé simultanément. Ils se sourirent, surpris. L'échange fut bref, mais leur parut durer une éternité. Une lueur réapparut dans les yeux bleus de Rodney. Une lueur qui ramena un léger espoir dans le coeur de John. La complicité. Cette complicité qui les unissait avant Dorandan.

« Vous n'avez pas perdu votre âme. Rien ne pourrait vous l'ôter. ».

Rodney s'accrocha à son regard.

« Elle est juste un peu froissée, mais nous allons arranger ça. ».

**FIN**

(1)Cette partie est très difficile à aborder ; je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre.

(2)Je préfère l'interrompre, sinon ce sera un peu trop sordide ! Rodney n'a pas besoin de ça.


End file.
